Hunter for Hire
by Koelker12
Summary: A quick action clip that will only take a minute to read Boba Fett is on another mission to beat hundreds of other hunters to a bounty worth a lot of credits. Please Review


Boba Fett walked out into a lonely hall aboard the _Slave I_. The intergalactic hunter had only one thing on his mind and that was his target.

The target was an aggressive brute by the name Tioko Shijn, a massive Coynite. He had thin gold hair, and large bony eyebrows. He had three million credits on his head, and maybe three hundred hunters on his trail. Fett would have him first.

Exiting his ship through the lower ramp and into the dark night of Tatooine, Fett glanced through his helmets light sensing scanners and surveyed the immediate area.

He confirmed he was indeed alone, save the cold dusty wind that blew through the streets of Mos Eisley under the stars.

He held his rifle down, and walked up the street, towards the nearby scum-filled Cantina.

It had been two years since he had escaped the maw of the Sarlacc Pit, with only his life. His original Mandalorian armor was ruined and tainted by creature, but Fett was able to find another from a fellow hunter name Jodo Kast. But that's another story.

The bounty hunter rounded a corner and passed through the archway that led into the Cantina. It was relatively empty, save a couple of Twi'leks, the bartender, and the band of Biths playing a softer tune than usual in the corner.

Fett sat in the darkest seat he could find, ignoring the stares of the band and Twi'leks. Eventually they all returned to their drinks.

Now Fett just had to be patient. His private source informed him the target would approach the Cantina during the early night. And early night it was.

It amazed Fett how fast a desert planet that reached scorching temperatures in the day, could drop to freezing at night. Or at least that was what the helmet was telling him. His suit was warm and insulated from the biting cold.

An hour passed, and the band disembarked for the night. A lone human smuggler had come in and sat by himself, but nothing more had changed.

Suddenly, a large black mass walked in front of the window on the far side of the room, blocking out the round moon. It was heading for the door, and was none other than the target.

Fett settled lower, so as not to be seen in the shadows. If he had calculated correctly, he would be able to sneak up behind the target as he ordered a drink from the bar.

The beast of a man entered, and surprised Fett at how large and muscular he actually was. As planned, the target only glanced around the room for a second, not noticing his predator that lurked so close. Tioko moved up to the bar and called the tender.

Fett quietly got up, and extended the six inch blade hidden in the armor's slot above the wrist. He maneuvered his way around the table and across the floor, until he was directly behind the criminal. He let the Coynite finish the gulp of liquor he had in his mouth, and was so near he heard the man swallow.

_SWoooSH!_

Fett brought the knife up and around the targets neck, clenching his scalp with his left hand. He pulled the man's head back and exposed his throat. The target groaned and exhaled.

"Don't move if you value your life" came Fett's harsh and raspy voice. He rarely talked to anyone unless it was business, and anything more than a few sentences made his throat soar.

The two now had the Cantina's full attention. They all watched as they waited for something to happen. The Coynite just stared up at the ceiling, his face emotionless now.

"Release me hunter, and I'll spare you the pain of death" the alien said in bad Basic.

"Don't you think your in the wrong position to say something like that" asked Fett in an annoyed tone.

The Coynite's grip on his drinking glass tightened. He chucked out a low, growling like laugh.

Boba now noticed that the target was heavily armored, more than expected at least. A large neck guard was strapped to his neck on the backside.

Then in an instant, the Coynite switched the positions of strength and flung himself around to face Fett, as the blade slashed across the neck plate above his spine, leaving him untouched. In the same fluid motion, Tioko smashed the glass against the hunter's helmet , causing it to flash with blue and white sparks. Fett was then flung aside onto the floor, as his target made for the door.

Still on the ground, Fett reached to his left wrist and fired his grapple cable. It wrapped around Tioko's legs, with the metal star point now embedded in his hamstrings. The alien fell onto his face, and struggled to free himself.

As Boba approached, the Coynite pulled out a three-shot pistol from his jacket, holding it between him and Fett. Fett's left arm was still extended, the metal cable hanging loosely and trailing along the floor. His visor was slightly filled with static, but it could be repaired with time.

"Normally" Fett started, "I would say to someone like you that you must be at least slightly intelligent to do something like that, but when it leads you to this position in the case that you've made one hunter really pissed and are at the mercy of his will, a intelligent being would have went quietly"

With that, the Coynite roared in anger, and fired all three of his shots in succession. The room flashed orange from the plasma being released. At the same time, Fett sent a charge of electricity through the line, replacing the rooms orange glow with a deep blue.

The shots were not at a close enough range to do any damage, and were absorbed by the armor. The Coynite also absorbed his blow, but with different results. He lay dazed and unconscious, his mouth open, and his right leg twitching. Fett released the cable and it retracted.

The hunter was now three million credits richer.


End file.
